


My Brother's Skydragon

by Quintus



Category: Cave Story
Genre: Bestiality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintus/pseuds/Quintus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue Sakamoto is confused and frustrated by the effects of puberty on her Mimiga body, so seeking relief, she accosts her brother's Skydragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Skydragon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/460022/) old picture by [Hatiimiga](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/hatiimiga/).

It had been twelve weeks since we left the island, and I was still a Mimiga.

When we got back to the surface, Mom took me out of school so she and Itoh could focus full-time on turning us back into humans. They built all sorts of machines to try and do it, but nothing worked for very long, and eventually I was forced to go to school in my Mimiga body. Walking through those doors for the first time was one of the hardest moments of my life, but school wasn't even the worst thing.

I had already been at that age when my body started going through a lot of changes, but being turned into a Mimiga kicked it all into overdrive. It wasn't long after I went back to school that the hormones hit me hard. It was like flicking a light switch—one minute I felt normal, the next I had this terrible tingling in my crotch, like an incessant itch I couldn't scratch. I got really aggressive; I'd been irritable before, but now it was like, irritable times twelve. I got through my days lashing at anyone who so much as looked at me, then at night I locked myself in my room and tried everything I could to make that itch go away.

And that was only the half of it. I also got this crazy urge to hump things. I know that sounds weird 'cause I'm a girl, but it's true. It's like when someone's annoying you and you want to punch them in the face, only in my case I wanted to clamp them between my legs and thrust my hips into them over and over. It didn't even matter if they deserved it. Kazuma would come up to tell me it's time for dinner, and I would get the urge to hump his fat, stupid head into submission just to make sure he didn't think _he_ c ould boss _me_ around.  It only got worse when I was at school, and teachers started giving me work to do and people started whispering to each otherwhen they thought I couldn't hear.

And unlike the other girls, I couldn't  just go to the school nurse  and  ask questions about bunny-puberty. She wouldn't know  why  every time I met another person I wanted to  either fuck them, hump them or claw their eyes out . Nobody would, because nobody knows a damn thing about Mimiga, and that means  whatever's going on with my body, I'm  completely on my own .

Now, Kazuma hatched a Sky d ragon while we were on the island. That's how he escaped, and how he caught me after I jumped off the edge. But our family lives in a two-bedroom flat in the Tokyo residential area, so there's not a lot of space to keep a pet dragon  around . Luckily, there were some unused pens in the lab where Mom works, and they were able to  keep him there —for research, they say, but in her private moments I think Mom admits that she wanted to do good by the creature who saved her kids.  Kazuma goes  with her a lot . I think  the dragon imprinted on Kazuma kind of like a mother, because he gets ornery and doesn't behave well when Kazuma's not around.

Sometimes I go, too. At twelve weeks of age, he'd grown surprisingly little in size since he was born, but he'd matured into a fierce and spirited adolescent. Sometimes, in defiance of doing whatever it was they wanted him to do, he'd lie on his back in his pen and just refuse to move at all. And there it would be: just a little red thing, poking out of a sheath between his legs for all to see. Everyone pretended not to notice, and so did I—but in my private thoughts, I couldn't help but wonder how big that thing was fully unsheathed.

I thought about it when I was at home,  locked in my room trying to  make that itch  go away. No matter  what I tried , I  just couldn't be satisfied— there really is no substitute for another living creature . H e would be warm, soft, big enough to fill me completely. I imagined feeling his body heat  all around me , and the heat from the little bit of fire he 'd breath .  He would thrust in and out of me as hard  and as fast as  _he_ wanted, without me controlling the whole thing with my hands  like I usually have to —really,  just the thought of having another  consciousness involved made me excited .

So, mustering a little more courage than common sense, I paid him a visit.

I planned it carefully. Mom's co-workers didn't work with him every day, and Mom didn't go to work every day, either—so I waited for those two things to overlap, which happened to be on a Saturday. Mom slept late that morning, and Kazuma took the opportunity to make breakfast. I ate with them, then told them I'd made plans to go to my friend Michiko's house and asked if I could. Mom said yes, and I used my allowance for bus fare to get to the business district. I went to the mall and hung out for a few hours until it was afternoon, so the busiest hours at the lab would be over. Once I felt like I'd waited long enough, I walked to the lab and made my way to the pens where my friend was kept.

He was standing up in his cage, pacing around all restless from being locked up all day. When he saw me, he leaped at the wire mesh in excitement. I put my hand on the other side and smiled, and waited a moment for him to calm down.

_You happy to see me, boy?_ I thought—yeah, I don't talk to animals the way a lot of people do, but I  _think_ at them as if I expect them to  respond telepathically ; is that weird?

He forced himself to sit still, and I unlatched and opened the door. As soon as I did, he rammed his head into my chest, begging to be scratched behind the ears—just playing, but his head was about as big as my entire body, so the hit was still pretty forceful. I went inside and closed the door behind me.

I sat down with his head in my lap, scratching his ears while he rolled on the ground. I was savoring the moment, enjoying the excitement of what I was about to do. I almost backed out. _What am I doing?_ I asked myself as I watched him play. _I came here to have sex with my brother's Sky_ _d_ _ragon!_ I thought I could just leave, maybe play with him a bit longer and then get up and go without trying anything. But I couldn't. The itchiness was still there, and he was there, and we were alone. I wanted him.

So I accepted it and smiled. He rolled onto his back, kicking his legs and pressing the back of his head into my lap, and after a few moments he flopped onto his side. I pulled my legs out from under him, crawled under his belly, and ran my hand along his sheath.

He jumped to his feet and backed away from me, suddenly defensive. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ I thought at him madly. I approached carefully and put my hand on his head, patted him and went back to playing—and in a few moments, he lied back down like he didn't even remember what had happened. I considered backing out again, but the second time I tried it, he jolted a bit but didn't jump. I rubbed a little harder, and he relaxed and let me keep going.

I saw the little red tip come out, and as I rubbed, it slowly grew longer and wider. My heart started racing with excitement. I gently ran my hands up and down it as it reached what I thought was its full length, and he let out a contented groan, arched his back and twisted around to point it upwards. His eyes were closed, and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth. _Yeah, you like that?_ I thought. I repositioned myself and grabbed it with both hands. I ran my hands up and down his full length, gently at first, then gradually harder. His legs twitched, and his breathing quickened.

A bead of white liquid formed on the tip of his length. I reached out to touch it with a finger, still using my other hand to masturbate him. It was sticky and warm, and as I rubbed it between my first three fingers, it formed ropes between my fingers that sagged like little bridges. I even stuck out my tongue to give it a taste—it was salty, but not entirely unpleasant. He made a loud noise that told me to get back to work; I did, spreading the stuff all over like a coat of nail polish, and soon even more of it seeped from the tip.

By this point, I was trembling with anticipation. My heart was pounding when I decided to take it to the next level. I turned around, pointed my rump toward him—on all fours, since for some reason that felt more comfortable—and gently rubbed his shaft against my underside.

He let out another noise, then all of a sudden, he jumped up and got right on top of me.

It took me completely by surprise. He mounted me from behind, positioning his legs behind me and holding my arms down with his huge claws. Then he started humping against my backside.

“No!” I shouted, trying to summon an authoritative voice like you'd use to scold a dog. “Stop! Wait!” He either didn't hear me or didn't care. In a moment, his tip found my opening and went in, hard.

It wasn't at all like I expected. It _hurt_. I yelled out loud, but he kept going, thrusting in and out of me as hard and as fast as he wanted.

My face was being pressed against the floor, and I was helpless to move under his weight. But after a few minutes, the pain started to go away. I could feel fluid coming out of me, coating his length even more than before. It started to feel _good_. He was as big as I imagined, and every thrust he made sent waves of pleasure through my whole body. The pleasure built up as he kept going and going, and I couldn't help but let out a moan. I arched my back and flexed my leg muscles, pressing my rump back toward him.

He pressed harder as well, going faster and faster as the pleasure built more and more. Then I felt it reach its peak. My muscles all went into contractions, fluid practically _gushed_ out of me, and I nearly screamed with delight. He thrust with a final burst of energy, pushed it in as far as it would go and held it there. His warm liquid spurted out, and I felt it fill up my insides. As it slowed down, his meat started to soften and shrink, and it slid out of me as he flopped onto his back with a _th_ _wump_. I collapsed onto my side, gasping for breath. I opened my eyes and got a look at the seed slowly drizzling out from between my legs. I smiled.

There was a shower room in the building, and I used it to wash up before I left. By the time I got home, it was dark. Kazuma was on his computer playing some game, and Mom was in the living room doing something or other on her laptop. When I walked in, she looked over the top of her screen and said, “Good evening, Sue! You got back late. How was Michiko's?”


End file.
